Dancewiththedevil
by CursedFairytales
Summary: Vous connaissez ce qu'on appelle le karma ? Cette chose qui fait que l'on récolte ce que l'on sème ? et bien moi, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai semer mais en tout cas  l'univers, lui, semble le savoir et vouloir me le faire payer. Je vous explique, tout a commencer lorsque j'étais tranquillement en train de vivre ma vie de petite humaine, travaillant comme un bon  citoyen, tuant de t
1. 1

CHAPITRE 1

J'étais assise sur la rambarde de l'escalier du premier étage, profitant de la hauteur pour surveiller le bar dans son intégralité et de son obscurité afin de rester invisible à la vue des autres.

Comme chaque nuit depuis 4 ans, je passe la majeur partie de mes soirées dans différents bar a la recherche d'une proie sur laquelle m'abattre.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients aujourd'hui, mais je devais toutefois réussir à trouver une cible ...

Je regardais les clients qui étais debout dans la salle un à un, mais ils étaient tous humains.

Retenant un soupir je continuais mes recherches du côté des tables...

Humain...humain...humain à tendance exhibitionnistes...humain

Jusque là c'était la routine... je sent alors tout à coup comme de l'électricité dans l'air autour de moi me faisant frissonner et me mis à en chercher la cause ...

Bingo

Je n'aller pas rentrer les mains vides aujourd'hui .

Je me glissais le plus discrètement possible vers l'escalier et commençais à m'en rapprocher.

La proie était de nature masculine ,grand avec un corps musclé, des cheveux bouclé brun, des yeux noisette, et un visage attirant sans aucune imperfections...

comme tout ceux de leurs espèces …

Il portait une chemise grise claire boutonné à moitié de façon a dévoilée une partie de son torse, un jean foncé et des mocassin en cuir marron, sa veste noir était vulgairement posé sur le comptoir du bar.

Il était seule au bar ce qui m'arrangea car je n'avais pas envie de me mettre sur le dos ces filles accrocs aux '' aphrodisiaques '' que sécrète les morsures de vampires .

Je détestais ces personnes ,qui, volontairement donne leur sang en échange d'une récompense.

Qui était soit de l'argent ,ou, pour les plus '' chanceux '' ( malchanceux selon moi ) une opportunité de se faire transformer en vampire et par conséquent de rejoindre une lignée, bénéficiant d'une protection de la part du vampire '' créateur ''.

Bon, trêve de mondanité j'ai du boulot sur la planche ou je dirais plutôt '' un vampire '' sur la planche .

Retenant un rire je m'assis à côté de lui et fis signe au barman pour passer commande

Je buvais un cocktail quand je senti le regard du vampire se promener sur mon corps passant par ma poitrine et finissant par mes fesse.

En plus c'est un pervers, je lève mentalement les yeux au ciel, au moins ce sera une cible facile .

\- une jolie demoiselle ne devrait jamais boire seule, dit une voix près de moi.

Et que le jeu commence...

\- entre nous, je ne supporte pas de boire seule, répondis-je en me tournant vers lui.

\- moi c'est Oliver et toi ?

Je décidais de lui donner un faux prénom préférant garder mon anonymat le plus possible.

\- Mary

Il me sourit, montrant sa dentition parfaite .

\- Mère grand, que vous avez de grandes dents.

–c'est pour mieux te mordre mon enfant.

\- un beau prénom pour une belle demoiselle

\- es-tu accompagné ?

\- tu aimerais ? Dis-je en battant des cils

\- beaucoup, il murmura à mon oreille.

\- alors oui, mais maintenant tu es avec moi, lui dis-je avec un sourire aguicheur.

Il me caressa le cou du bout de ses doigts et posa sa main sur le bas de mon dos touchant mon derrière par la même occasion.

Je réprimais l'envie de le gifler et à la place je fini de siroter mon verre.

Il se pencha alors vers moi et dis :

\- je connais un endroit sympa pas loin d'ici, tu veux venir ?

\- pourquoi pas ?, lui répondis-je d'un air provoquant

Enfin...j'allais pouvoir en finir et rentrer chez moi

Il se leva et je le suivi de quelques pas en arrière .

J'allais sortir quand je bousculais un homme à capuche...

\- Eh ! Vous pourrez faire plus attend... , j'arrête subitement de parler quand un flot d'images me submergea.

Ma dernière pensée fût de me rappeler de ne pas oublier de porter mes gants la prochaine fois.

Avant de tomber dans le passé ...

'' J'étais au bord d'une rivière, il y avait une petite fille et un jeune homme assis dans l'herbe .

L'enfant s'amusait avec une poupée et un collier tandis que le jeune homme mettait en place un pique-nique.

La petite fille se rapprocha des rochers qui faisaient barrière entre la rivière et elle.

Elle monta sur un des rocher pour regarder les poissons dans l'eau, mais fit tomber son collier en se rapprochant pour mieux voir, il était accroché sur une branche qui flottait à la surface.

Elle essaya de l'attraper mais son bras était trop court, elle prit alors un bâton et se pencha encore plus...

Et tout le reste fut des bribes d'image, je la vis tomber à l'eau, le jeune homme courir pour la sauver de la noyade, revenir dans leurs château trempées et frigorifiés, tomber malade .

Puis je vis un docteur de dos les soigner mais la petite fille était dans les bras de la mort et le garçon n'allait pas tarder à y succombé à son tour... ''

Je repris mes esprit peu à peu pour voir que j'étais toujours en train de fixer l'inconnu avec les yeux écarquillés .

Merde...

Je me figeais quand je sentie que c'était un vampire .

Il faut que je parte...dis quelques chose ...vite

\- hum...désolé...?

Il me dévisagea quelques secondes d'un air méfiant puis me dit :

\- il vaut mieux que vous regardez où vous allez, je laisse passer cette fois-ci si cela recommence je serais beaucoup moins indulgent avec vous.

Sur ce, je pense que vous m'avez suffisamment fait perdre mon temps alors, il hocha la tête et partit en me frôlant légèrement.

Je restait stoïque ...

Je rêve ou il vient de me menacer ?

Alors que c'est lui qui met rentrer dedans ?

C'est vraiment un ...

un vampire peut-être ?, me suggéra avec sarcasme ma stupide voix .

Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur quand je me souviens du vampire qui m'attendais dehors. zut .

J'espère qu'il n'est pas partit .

Je ne pût m'empêcher de jeter un furtif regard dans la direction où il était parti avant de sortir du bar.


	2. 2

Je sorti en toute hâte et découvrît qu'il n'était pas partit ...

Ouf...j'étais vraiment pas loin de perdre ma cible .

Je m'approchais de lui et le rejoignis en lui expliquant la cause de mon retard .

\- tu veux que je m'en occupe ? Ça me prendra que quelques secondes...,il commença à me dire mais je l'arrêtait aussitôt

\- non il nous as suffisamment fait perdre du temps...et tu m'a dit que tu connaissait un endroit sympa, on y va ou tu ne veux plus y aller finalement ? J'ajoutais d'un air aguicheur

\- non, non pas du tout, viens je t'y emmène .

Il m'amena vers sa voiture.

Il faut juste que je trouve un moyen de le distraire...

Je sais !

\- mince ! J'ai oublié ma veste à l'intérieur ,je vais aller la chercher ,dis je faisant mine de partir mais il m'arrêta avec son bras .

\- c'est bon je vais te le chercher .

C'est un vrai prince charmant me dis-je avec sarcasme, quel dommage qu'il soit un vampire et un pervers

J'attendais qu'il rentre dans le bar puis me mis à fouiller dans mon sac à la recherche de mon couteau .

Une fois accroupi et le couteau dans ma main, je me mis à crever le pneu arrière de la voiture suffisamment pour que l'on soit obliger de s'arrêter en toute mais pas trop pour qu'il ne le remarque pas .

Au moment où j'avais fini il sortie du bar avec une veste qui n'était pas la mienne .

Je vais devoir la ramener à sa propriétaire... Tant pis...j'irai quand j'aurai fini avec lui .

Le trajet se déroula calmement, il avait l'air très excité et impatient d'arriver a destination

Sauf qu'il ne l'atteindra jamais, me dit ma petite voix

Il me posa des questions diverses sur moi auxquelles je répondais vaguement, souhaitant en finir le plus rapidement possible et me demandant quand ce pneu allait enfin lâcher.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, la voiture fut finalement '' tiré '' sur la droite et la voiture dut ralentir.

On s'arrêta et sortis voir d'où venait le problème.

La voiture s'était arrêté sur une route déserte face a une foret dense et si sombre que l'on avais du mal a y distinguer les arbres, à part les animaux il y avais aucune probabilité de témoins dans les alentours.

J'avais décidément de la chance ce soir

Il aperçu le pneu et se pencha pour inspecter

\- le pneu est crevé , me dit-il

Sans blague !

\- on a du rouler sur un morceaux de verre, continua-t-il en se penchant pour mieux voir la déchirure du pneu et n'allais pas tarder à comprendre qu'il s agissait d'un troue provoqué par un couteau et non des petits bouts de verre .

C'était donc le moment parfait, j'enlevais discrètement mes gants, que j'avais enfilé plus tôt pour ne laisser aucune empreinte, et me concentrais sur sa veste noir ,qu'il avait remis en partant du bar, tout en me frottant le bout des doigts, elle pris feu immédiatement.

Le vampire se retourna violemment et tenta de m'attaquer mais je l'en empêchait en me reculant rapidement, et en augmentant l'intensité et la chaleur du feu.

Transformant ainsi les flammes jusqu'alors coloré d'un orange voir rouge vif à un bleu glacial éclatant.

Des plaques et de nombreuses cloques apparurent sur le corps et visage du vampire autrefois sans imperfections, ses vêtements carbonisé était en train de tomber petits à petit en miettes sur la route et était emportait par la brise légère que le vent soufflait.

Eh ben ça avait plus rapide que ce que je pensais, me dis-je avant de le voir se relever et s'élancer avec une vitesse surhumaine dans ma direction, je l'esquivais à temps mais il avait tout de même réussis à m'arracher la peau de mon épaule dénudé avec ses crocs avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Je regardais le corps inerte du vampire, puis mon épaule et pressa ma main sur la plaie afin de stopper le saignement.

J'allais enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi, prendre une longue douche froide plus que mérité et e coucher dans mon petit lit douillé.

Il ne manque plus qu'as se débarrasser du corps du vampire...


	3. 3

J'avais parlé trop vite, comme je le disais on a toujours tendance à oublié les détails qui peuvent sembler insignifiant voire futiles mais qu'il ne le sont, mais alors pas du tout.

Et dans mon cas, c'était le temps de se débarrasser d'un corps de vampire.

On pourrait penser que tuer quelqu'un c'est beaucoup plus long que de s'en débarrasser mais c'est faux, c'est moins fatiguant certes mais c'est aussi voire plus long de s'en débarrasser puisque après avoir autant usé de mes pouvoirs de pyrokinésie, le corps du vampire avait mis ensuite des décennies a se réduire en cendre ne laissant derrière que son squelette et des dents.

Et entre le temps de mettre les os dans le coffre et de les enterrer ainsi que de vendre sa voiture en occasion.

Il s'était passé 2 longues heures.

Oui, je sais pour la voiture, mais cela aurait une trop grosse perte de temps et d'argent si je l'avais fait couler dans un fleuve.

Sans parler du fait que cela risquai de se faire remarquer par les policier et moi les poulet j'aime pas trop ça.

Et puis j'avais aussi droit à un bonus puisque qu'il m'avait blessé.

\- Et toi tu l'a grillé comme une saucisse, me dit ma petite voix insolente

\- je ne t'ai pas demander ton avis

\- oui mais tu ne peut pas l'empêcher non plus

Je lâchait un soupir en rentrant dans mon appartement .

Il faisait noir et je sentit un courant d'air dans la pièce.

Je pensais avoir fermer la fenêtre pourtant...étrange.

Je fis le tour de mon appartement en regardant méticuleusement un indice d'une personne qui serai rentré par effraction mais n'en trouva aucune.

\- je dois vraiment être paranoïaque, me dis-je, mais j'avais toujours du mal à le croire.

Je partit en direction de la fenêtre et la ferma avec le verrou.

Puis me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche que j'avais largement mérité étant donné que j'étais recouverte de terre et de taches de sang.

Je ne pût empêcher toute sorte de scénarios d'envahir ma tête.

Et si c'était un vampire qui avais décidé de se venger ? Cela voudrai dire qu'il a découvert mon identité.

Ou encore quelqu'un qui en avait après mon don

Et si c'était les deux ?

Je frissonnait malgré moi face à ces idées car je savais malgré moi que ça pourrait être le cas.

Et donc que je n'étais plus en sécurité chez moi.

Mais si je n'étais plus en sécurité, ou devrais-je aller ?

Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais un autre endroit où me réfugier .

Et puis je ne voulais pas vraiment quitter mon appartement, qui est comme un refuge à mes yeux.

Vous n'avez jamais eu un bien qui n'appartient qu'à vous et que vous avez acquis en travaillant durement pendant des années ?

Pour moi c'était cet appartement.

Je l'avais acheté il y a deux ans avec l'aide de mon frère jumeau Sébastien.

Nos parents étant morts dans un accident de voiture quand nous avions 10 ans, nous sommes resté dans un orphelinat pendant 8 années sans nous faire adopter car; premièrement ils préféraient des enfants plus jeunes et ensuite nous refusions d'être séparé sous peine que l'on en vienne au mains et aux dents.

Donc nous avions attendu d'avoir eu nos 18 ans pour partir de l'orphelinat.

Faisant de petit boulot mal payé pour subvenir à nos besoins mais très souvent nous nous retrouvions à la rue.

C'est pour cela que mon frère jumeau et moi sommes si proche aujourd'hui car ,même si on était déjà très proche avant l'accident, nous sommes devenue, au fil du temps, de plus en plus inséparable l'un de l'autre.

Et nous voilà aujourd'hui, nous avons arrêté nos études quand nous étions parti, Sébastien et moi travaillons dans un '' pub " pas loin de l'appartement. Lui travaillais en tant qu'agent de sécurité et moi en tant que barman.

Malheureusement cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'il était partit en voyage en amoureux avec sa petite amie et il ne devait revenir qu'après demain.

On se parlait tout les soirs pour avoir des nouvelles de ce que faisait l'autre, mon frère sachant mes " activités la nuit " ne pouvais s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, voire même devenir un peu paranoïaque, pour moi.

Alors qu'il savais que je pouvais très bien me défendre sans l'aide de personne.

Je décidais donc de ne lui parler de '' l'accident de la fenêtre '' qu'à son retour, ne souhaitant pas interrompre ses courtes vacances.

Une fois ma douche finis, je pris la veste et les clés de mon pick-up et descendis en bas de mon bâtiment.

Je tournais le moteur de ma voiture et en route vers le bar de nouveau.

Pendant le trajet je ne pût m'empêcher de penser à cette soirée mouvementé.

J'avais tué un vampire, gagné de l'argent grâce à sa voiture et une personne était peut-être rentré par effraction chez moi.

Tout ça en une soirée, et elle n'était pas encore fini. Car je devais ramener la veste au bar.

Et dire que je me pensais en sécurité car j'étais devenue très précautionneuse dans mes '' chasse aux vampires '' au fil des années...

Et puis cela faisait un bon moment que j'avais commencé.

J'avais tué mon premier vampire à mes 20 ans et 4 années ce sont écoulé depuis.

Le souvenir de mon premier vampire est toujours incrusté dans mon esprit, même si je le voulais je ne l'oublierai jamais...

" C'était un soir habituel dans cette ville ; donc pluvieux, c'était durant la période la plus longue de notre vie où nous étions à la rue, les temps étaient dur, il faisait froid et nous avions faim.

C'était au tour de mon frère d'aller chercher de la nourriture, et je l'attendais comme d'habitude dans une ruelle sombres caché derrière une poubelle.

L'odeur des égouts empestait la ruelle, et un haut-le-cœur comprimait ma poitrine, des rats fouiller les poubelles voisine et de l'eau sortais en grosse quantité des caniveaux, aspergeant au passage mon pied.

Regrettant d'avoir choisi cet endroit et ne voyant pas mon frère revenir je commençais sérieusement à perdre patience,

il aurait dû être revenu il y a 15 minutes déjà, qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Est ce que je continue à l'attendre ?

Tant pis je vais le chercher.

Je commençais à sortir de ma cachette quand j'entendis un bruit derrière moi.

\- ahh, enfin je commençai à m'inquié...,dis-je en me retournant, mais me coupais en voyant que ce n'était pas mon frère qui ce tenait devant moi.

C'était un homme, grand, environ 1 m 90 et face à son air lugubre et à mes 1 m 60 je me sentit minuscule.

Il avait les cheveux brun, coupé court. Des yeux marrons avec une lueur de malice et un rictus au coin droit de sa bouche qui ressemblais à un sourire sans en être un.

Je le fixait, incrédule, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec lui, mais je n'arriver pas à mettre la main dessus.

En tout cas, j'étais sûr d'une chose, c'était qu'il me foutait les jetons.

Je reculait discrètement, les sens averti, prête à courir s'il le faut.

Malheureusement pour moi, il me vit reculer et s'approcha tel un prédateur dans ma direction.

Je commençai vraiment à avoir peur, des frissons parcourait tout mon être, reculant de plus en plus rapidement ne regardant pas où j'allais.

Ce qui fût une énorme erreur à ne pas commettre, car au bout de 5 mètre je me retrouvais bloquée entre le mur et l'homme.

J'étais piégé...

Et pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée je regrettais d'avoir pris cette ruelle.


	4. 4

L'homme était à moins de 7 mètres de moi et je pus apercevoir des taches de sang sur son manteau.

je cherchais avec désespoir un moyen d'escalader le mur qui me piégeait.

Trouve quelque chose vite ! Il se rapproche de plus en plus.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire il n'y avait rien d'autres qu'un réverbère à moitié cassé avec les fils dehors qui crépitait dangereusement, des rats qui s'enfuyaient de leurs poubelle face à un danger dont je savais parfaitement la raison...La poubelle !

Je couru vers la poubelles et montait dessus. Elle était assez haute pour que je passe par dessus le mur.

J'étais à moitié passé, une jambe de chaque côté, m'apprêtant à sauter sur une autre poubelle, quand ma jambe fût tirer en arrière.

Je tombais violemment par terre, me déboîtant l'épaule droite et me causant une petite commotion à la tête.

Je relevais la tête et vis la tête de mon assaillant.

Des frissons parcoururent tout mon corps et des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux.

Je me mis à ramper, mais il me ramena en tirant avec force sur ma jambe me faisant crier de douleur.

Il s'accroupit face à moi et se pencha en avant.

\- le petit oiseau croyais pouvoir s'envoler ?, il sourit cruellement, quel dommage je crois que je lui ai brisé les ailes, dit-il avant de me tordre ma jambe gauche.

Je hurlait, et il mit sa main sur ma bouche pour qu'on ne m'entende pas.

Je le vis se pencher vers mon coup et me mordre.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le choque et la douleur quand je le sentit aspirait mon sang.

Je regardais autour de moi cherchant une arme mais il n'y avait absolument rien aux alentours.

Je regarder du coin de l'œil, l'endroit où j'étais appuyé et vu le réverbère cassé avec les fils qui dépassaient.

Je tentai ma chance et essayait d'en prendre mais ils étaient trop loin et je sentait mes force d'affaiblir.

Je tentait une deuxième fois, et cette fois-ci je me débattait pour reculait.

Je tendis la mains à nouveau et réussi à attraper un des fil qui crépitait dangereusement dans ma main et l'électrocutait.

Il recula un peu, pris de convulsions, tentant de s'échapper mais je l'en empêchais en me penchant sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête de bouger.

La dernière chose que j'avais vu fût son corps en train de flétrir devant moi avant de sombrer dans un noir vide et froid... ''

Je m'était réveiller quelques jours plus tard dans un centre médico-social, mon frère était resté à mes côté tout le long de peur que je ne me réveille sans lui et m'avait racontait ce qui c'était passé pendant mon sommeil.

Il m'apprit qu'il y avait eu un incendie causé par une surchauffe d'électricité et que l'on n'avais pas retrouver le corps de mon agresseur, mais qu'il avait été signalé mort.

Même si je n'en était pas certaine

Et...comment dire ?... après l'accident...de nouvelles capacités sont apparu...

C'est-à-dire que lorsque qu'il y a eu l'incendie, j'y suis resté un moment...et...je ne sais comment, mais j'ai eu de nouvelles capacités...

Comme le fait que j'arrive à connaître le passé du personne par simple contact, cela se nomme '' Sourcier ''

Aussi je peux localiser la personne de mon choix, ce qui s'appelle la '' Télé-Localisation ''.

Ce qui peux s'avérer très pratique et profitable.

On pourrait pensait à une sorte de voyante, mais je n'en suis pas une.

Donc ne venez pas m'appeler au SOS voyante, je n'y suis pas.

Ahhh et j'ai failli oublié deux choses importantes.

Premièrement, j'avais découvert que les vampires existaient.

Et que mon agresseur en était un.

Je sais je sais, et non je ne consomme pas de substance illicite.

J'avais fait des recherches à la bibliothèque , quand j'étais sortie du centre, et j'avais cherché dans toute les ruelles la nuit pour en trouver un.

Et après avoir mis mes connaissances en pratique, j'ai appris à mes dépend que le bois, l'ail et Jésus ne marchais pas.

Ce qui me valu un cicatrice sur la cheville mais c'était mieux que de frôler la mort une seconde fois.

Et j'ai pu m'en sortir grâce à un coup de pied dans les c et la dernière de mes capacités qui est la plus utile et la plus importante.

Ce qui nous amène au deuxièmement.

Je suis pyrokinésiste, c'est-à-dire que je peux créer, manipuler et contrôler le feu avec mon esprit, je choisir son intensité et l'endroit exact où il va brûler, mais bien sûr il faut pour cela que mes mains aient déjà été en contact avec la cible.

Grâce à ce pouvoir j'ai une sorte d'aura qui me protège du feu.

Ce qui augmente beaucoup ma chaleur corporel me faisant tomber souvent dans les pommes lorsque j'utilisais trop mon pouvoir dans un certain laps de temps ( 1 à 2 jours ) car mon système immunitaire n'est pas fait pour le supporter.

Mais c'est aussi une arme très utile dans ma chasse aux vampire, car je suis une adversaire redoutable.

Et je me suis entraîné pendant des années à me battre et à améliorer mes capacités afin de le devenir...

Le temps de me remémorer ses souvenir j'étais déjà en train de me garer dans le parking du bar.

C'est tout toi ça, si tu n'arrêtait pas de jacasser comme une poule on y serai arrivé plus tôt.

Je levai pour la centième fois les yeux aux ciel et coupais le moteur de la voiture avant de m'engouffrer dans la chaleur et l'animosité du bar, car même si on était en fin août on gelais littéralement dehors.


End file.
